


Supermilf

by Lucalcador



Series: Supermilf [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Oral Sex, in this universe, its old cum too, magic condom, sex is always the answer, sex positivity, this is all meant to be funny, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucalcador/pseuds/Lucalcador
Summary: The slutty adventures of the world's most powerful superhero: Supermilf
Series: Supermilf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717378
Kudos: 3





	Supermilf

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago, it's my first porn thing and basically also the first thing I've actually written recreationally. Also the tenses are all over the place I know I'm sorry

The weight of her chest, enough to snap a normal human’s spine, felt like air to her mighty strength. Her thick, tiger striped thighs ripple with every step, useful as skull crushing weapons and the softest of pillows. Nipples bursting with the power of a red sun, contained by the star-shaped pasties under her top, forged by gods of names long forgotten.

Supermilf watches over her city.

But instead of down, upon the cityscape, Supermilf’s eyes were to the sky. Clear as the skin of her legs, which concerned her. It was supposed to be raining. The tickle in her chest told her so. Her breasts could tell when it’s going to rain, or at least can tell when it’s raining, and they were never wrong. So, she scanned the skyline, trusting the intuition of her most impressive glands… then she noticed what they were predicting.

About a mile into the city a single pouring cloud hung over a building, a personal storm. Now, she may not be a meteorologist (most of her meat is on her ass, after all), but Supermilf knew that dark cloud was trouble. Bending her knees, leaning forward, if anyone was behind her on that building, they would clearly see under the miniskirt her lack of panties, Supermilf launches off the rooftop and sores through the air, towards the abnormality.

Half the buildings in the City of Urbania had motion activated cameras on the rooftops for Supermilf’s regular fly-bys. Everyone wanting pictures up my skirt! She would think to herself. I’m not sure why they spend so much money on these cameras when I would just lift it for them if asked nicely. She dismisses this as yet another quirk of humans she may never understand.

Despite her speed, when she hit and clung onto the side of the building under the cloud, she made no sound. The sudden stop did, however, cause her massive tits to bounce up and down rather forcefully. She gave them a moment to calm down, knowing better than to go directly against their force. The rain felt cool on her skin, especially with about 80-90% of it exposed, but it felt normal. Supermilf lifted her hand to her ear, her super hearing tuning in to the inside of the building…

“OH GOD keep going PLEASE yes fuck just like that baby I’m gonna c- “

Supermilf shook her head. Accidentally tuning in to the apartment across the street, force of habit. She tried again, and she knew exactly who the voice she heard belonged to.

“…and if nature won’t give me the weather I need for this ritual, I’ll summon it myself! Unfair weather, to satisfy the necessary aesthetics of the summoned. I have remained chaste for 90 days, so she detects she is needed. All is in place.”

The evil Sockcucker is performing a summoning ritual! A modern-day sorcerer. He’s trying to bring a demon into the world, a succubus by the sounds of it! Supermilf will have to act fast. She leaps into an open window and finds herself in an empty office space. It is after 5, closed for the day. Looks like someone left a computer on, but a quick glance showed whoever was at that desk was just on Pornhub. How boring.

Into the hallway. Find the stairwell. Up the floors. Quickly to the top. She moved so swiftly that when rounding a corner her ass collided with a railing, crumpling it like tin foil. Eh, collateral damage, she told herself. She re-entered the hallway at the top floor, and immediately spotted the single guard in front of Sockcucker’s office.

Supermilf knew exactly the protocol for this situation. Dumb, puppy-dog eyes, a single finger placed her in slightly open mouth, her hips and more notably her tits swaying with each step forward. The look in the young guard’s eyes told Supermilf this was working exactly as planned.

“Uhh, excuse me ma’am I have to ask what you’re doing h-” before he finished the sentence, Supermilf was just inches from him, and placed her hand on his chest. A silly, somewhat high pitched voice, what she liked to call her ‘bimbo voice,’ said “I’m sorry, I’m just, I’m so lost!! I haven’t a clue what to do!” Her hand slowly ran down his torso. Solid pecs, very noticeable abs. Oh, I forgot how well built some of these humans can be…

“I’m sure I can help, uh, direct you to where-” she interrupts him again with a swift action. She gasps and swings around, her skirt briefly lifting in the process, giving the guard a full view of her bare bottom. As short as the skirt is, it’s remarkably flowy. “The elevator is out” she lied, “and the stairs are just so dark!” She took a small step back and felt satisfaction as her ass pressed against the confused man’s erect cock through his pants. About 7 inches. Hard. Getting harder. Supermilf felt some heat between her legs. Keep it together, but god this is a nicely shaped human. “So dark I dropped my purse there!! And shoot, I put the condoms I just bought in it!” She heard the guard gulp at her words. She turned her head to side-glance him. As she speaks, she arches her back to rub her ass against the fine cock behind her. The final words she says not in her dumb bimbo voice, but her deep seductive voice: “I was hoping to try them out.”

The guard was in the stairwell looking for a non-existent purse in less than 2 seconds. Supermilf’s hand was casually between her legs, wondering if she had time to masturbate in the hall before going to stop Sockcucker. Shame I’m on a schedule, that could have been a ton of fun for both of us. With her own precum starting to drip down her leg, she heads to the office doors of Sockcucker. 

. . . 

A childhood prank, or a deadly trap?? Supermilf opened the doors into the office, and her head was immediately struck by a falling metal bucket. And while the hit caused no harm, she was more worried about the cold, gooey liquid now running down her body.

“Oh, Supermilf,” Sockcucker brought attention to himself in the center of the room. A table in front of him holding a book of dark magic, and an assortment of what must be the ingredients of this ritual. But most striking was the red portal behind him, a faint glow showing it is close to true activation. “So predictable, you always come through the front door, so I set a simple trap for you!! Your greatest weakness… cum!!” 

“A bucket of cum,” Supermilf brings a blob on her arm up to her mouth and slowly licked the semen off of her. “Oh, that reminds me of a webcomic my neighbour was talking to me about.” 

“What? But, but, that’s the cum of nearly all my henchman!! A portable bukakke! You should be in pain, powerless!!”

“Except , silly billy,” she said with a growing smirk, “it has to be fresh cum!! The old stuff doesn’t do much at all, except give me something yummy to enjoy.” She then put her arms to her sides and flexed, the rippling muscles making the cum covering her body fly off all at once, and it also resulted on every curve of her gorgeous body to ripple enticingly. “Although that might take too long,” and she took a few confident steps towards the sorcerer.

He stumbled backwards before attempting to regain his composure. “Well! Uhh., well if that’s what you need,” a wave of his hand and a small portal opened in front of Sockcucker’s crotch, another opened just above Supermilf’s exposed cleavage. “Then that’s what I’ll give you!” 

Supermilf stopped and cocked her head. She noticed this magic user in front of him was not unattractive for his age. Mid 50s, skinny but with muscles, and a hell of a wizard beard. “Go ahead, cutie pie, jerk off and cum all over me. But I thought you had to be entirely chaste for three months for this whole summoning thing to work?” The wizard froze. The busty hero smiles and took a few more steps forward, past the portal by her tits. 

The thicc super walked swiftly towards her adversary. As he stumbles backwards again he begins to fall, but her outstretched hand grabs the front of his shirt and holds him up. “Are you having such a hard time on the dating scene you’re willing to summon a sex demon to act as your slave and then likely terrorize the city? Really Socky, does that seem like the responsible thing to do?” 

Sockcucker gulped and remained silent. Supermilf made a cross face and asked more sternly “Does it??” 

“N-no ma’am.”

“Good.” She lifts him back on his feet. Then her fist, gripping his shirt, opens to a palm placed on his chest. Not as much muscle as the guard outside, but Supermilf doesn’t really have a ‘type,’ variety is the spice of life! “Now, without that cum shower, I’m definitely strong enough to stop this nasty ritual of yours. And if you do have an orgasm… especially if you do it while thinking about how much my body turns you on, then the ritual can’t be completed.” Her one hand still gently brushed around the wizard’s chest and torso, but her other now reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing and pushing it so it threatened to burst out of her restraining top. “So it seems to me the ritual ain’t happening. But if a little intimacy is what you’ve been looking for… we can make a deal.” Sockcucker’s pupils dialated, and lowered to stare directly into the most impressive cleavage of his life. 

As she spoke, Supermilf slowly bent her knees to lower herself. “If you promise to never, ever use your magic for bad ever again, I’ll wrap these tits around your cock, and make your first orgasm in 3 months one to remember for the rest of your life.” At this point she was on her knees, smiling and looking right up into the eyes of her (hopefully former) enemy. “But you have to promise, you can’t be a villain anymore! …. Promise?”

Sockcucker could barely get the words out of his mouth, “I promise,” and the boobpact was sealed.

Supermilf put both her hands onto Sockcuckers belt and, with a flick of her mighty wrists, tore it apart. A swift action pulled down his pants and a fully erect cock was dutifully waiting for her. She has a good mind for scaling these kinds of things, and she pegged this at about 5.5 inches. Perfectly average, then again, all cocks are perfect if you’re having fun with them! 

Next came her turn to strip. Her hands crossed and went to the bottom of her spandex top, grabbed it and pulled it over her head. Her humongous rack bounced happily at the freeing action, and the wizard above them audibly gasped. On her tits were two large, green, star-shaped, sparkly pasties. Supermilf caught the flicker of disapointment in his eyes, but knew it was for his own good. Even as a powerful magic user, for an uninitiated to so suddenly lay naked eyes on her naked breasts, he wouldn’t survive. The pasties are for the good of everyone. 

Supermilf reaches into a seemingly invisible pocket in her skirt and pulls out a condom, thinking remorsefully of that guard. With a practiced hand she opens and removes it, then slips it down the cute cock in front of her, slowly applying pressure to just the right points to tease as her hand makes its way down. A smile cracked on her full lips as she lifted her breasts, one in each hand, and gently squeezed them around the safe, covered cock. Pillow soft around rock hard. Starting slow, massaging the shaft by lifting them up to the tip, then down to the base, the tip barely poking out through her cleavage. The stimulation against her sensitive breasts caused a fluttering in her chest, which also led to pleasant tingling between her ears and between her legs. No matter how many times she has cock between her tits, it’s never failed to turn Supermilf on.

She shifted her arms, so now one was under her chest and holding up both tits to cock level. The wizard is finally snapping out of his seeming trance and took the initiative to start thrusting into the soft cleavage being held for him. Despite the lack of lube, his cock slipped between the tits with comfort and ease, friction causing no pain or discomfort. One arm now free for her own activities, Supermilf moves her hand down her own body. On her knees, and sitting on her spread legs, her magic miniskirt has already ridden up and left her dripping pussy exposed to the room. Her hand got to it quickly, and she extended her middle finger to just above the top of her pussy lips, touching her clit. As her finger rubbed rhythmically against her clit, and a pulsing cock was pleasuring itself with her boobs, she felt her nipples hardening and her inhibitions lowering. Her legs started to shake.

Supermilf stared down to appreciate the image of the head of this dick poking up between her boobs before submerging. She decided to lean her head forward, and the next time the head was exposed her tongue met it, and the lean man above her let out an unconscious moan. At this point, Supermilf felt the need to bring her hand lower, away from her clit. Her middle and index finger slipped inside, going in easily as her drenched pussy begged for more. She opened her legs wider.

She felt a nice squeeze at the sides of both her breasts, and realised the wizard has taken a hold of her tits and started fucking them faster and rougher. Supermilf grinned, this was for him, after all. With someone else holding her tits, she lowered her arm so her hand can go just over the other. One fucking herself and the other giving her clit some much needed attention. God he’s really going hard, I’m glad he’s having fun! Not everyone gets to end 90 days of celibacy by masturbating themselves using inhumanly amazing tits. Now with every upward thrust the entire head was revealed, and her horniness allowed her to lose herself. She opened her mouth and engulfed the full head. The thrusting stopped as Supermilf’s extremely well tained tongue pleasured the head of his sensitive dick. The magic condom allowed the taste to go right through, and the delicious precum combined with Supermilf’s continuous finger fucking lead her to a shaking orgasm. At the same moment she felt a pulse in her mouth as the condom became a lot more full. During the simultaneous orgasms, Sockcucker let her flawless breasts fall so she could go deeper onto his cock, until her lips reached the base of the condom and the head reached the back of her throat. Not a single drop of cum escaped the condom.

She raised her head off the messy, still wrapped cock. She allowed her legs a moment to recover before lifting herself to a stand. Sockcucker’s eyes were closed as he panted to catch his breath. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to gift him with a deep kiss, her tongue slyly exploring his mouth. “Remember,” she whispered into his lips, “you made a promise.” And she knew he would keep it, he didn’t have much choice. A promise made before fucking the Tits of Truth was not one that could be broken. She was already across the room before he even opened his eyes. 

She left her top laying on the ground in front of him. Not only did she have plenty, but people always seemed so happy when she went through the city after leaving one behind somewhere. Making people happy was always important to her. As that thought crossed her mind she reached into her pocket and reentered the hallway, looking for a new condom.

Time to apologize to that poor guard for tricking him.

fin!


End file.
